Hello, Hello, Baby
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Sometimes a phone call is all it takes


_**Hello, Hello, Baby**_

John stepped out of the bathroom after taking a long shower. He was home after being on the road for a grueling 15 days and he was happy save for his husband not being with him. He was in Vancouver Canada filming a movie and wouldn't be back for another three weeks. John threw himself down on their king sized bed and ran a hand down his face. He never thought he could miss someone as much as he missed that man. John's pity party was interrupted by the ringing of his phone

"Hello baby." Randy smiled on the other end

"Hi Johnny." He practically purred into the phone causing John to bite his lip

"Are you done for the night or has filming not started yet?"

"I'm done. We had an early night. We'll be doing day shots tomorrow so I've been sent to get some rest."

"I see. Oh, speaking of seeing, what's up with that picture of you in the gym?" Randy laughed

"I knew you'd see it, you like?"

"You already know that I liked it. Your legs are amazing, especially when I'm between them or when they're wrapped around me." Randy groaned

"Don't get started Cena."

"Get started on what baby?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Do you mean me talking about being between your thighs or all the things you like me to do when I'm there. Like spreading the cheeks of your perfect ass and sticking my tongue in your tight hole."

"Stop it John." He said stop but he really didn't mean that and John knew it. He unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing member coating the tip in the cum that had already escaped

"Tell me Randy, do you like it more when I stick my fingers inside you and bring you to a climax that way or do you like it when I take your cock between my lips and swallow you all the way down?"

"I like – like when you do both at the same time."

"Yea? Does it feel good?" Randy stroked himself faster turning John on with the sounds

"Yes. Everything you do to me feels good John."

"Oh?" John said throwing the towel back that he had wrapped around his waist and tugging at his own pulsing cock. "Can you tell me something else?"

"Whaaa, what do you want to know?"

"Which positions do you like better? When I bend you over and shove my dick inside you then pound you like a slut or,"

"Stop it John."

"Stop what? You never told me what it was that I was doing." John tugged harder

"You know what you're doing to me. It's not fair that I'm here and you're there. I want to touch you and feel you inside of me."

"In a matter of time I will be baby."

"Not soon enough."

"Are you going to answer me Randy? Do you like it when I bend you over or when your legs are wrapped around me and I gently rock my hips lightly touching that part of you that makes you whimper underneath me?"

"Oh fuck John," Randy said moving his hand faster. "They're both amazing but I honestly like when you pound me like a slut." John moaned

"I like that too. Know what else I like? When my lips are on you and I'm sucking you off, I like it when you grind your hips against my face and grab my ears."

"Oh my god John."

"No, no, baby, call me Johnny like you do when I get deep inside you." John fisted himself faster as he heard Randy's breaths start to come in short gasps. "When I push so deep inside you your back arches off the bed."

"Johnny I love it when you get deep inside me like that." Randy said finding his voice

"Me too. I like when I make you cum without even touching you. Do you know how that makes me feel baby?" All he could hear was Randy's breathing and a faint slapping sound. "Randy?" John whispered

"Wha?"

"I want to know if you know how that makes me feel."

"I don't. Tell me."

"It makes me feel powerful like I own you."

"You do John, I'm yours." Randy moved his hand faster than he imagined he could

"I'm glad you know that. Say it."

"Fuck…say what?"

"That I own you."

"Oh my god," He said letting out a breathy moan. "You own me John. Always have."

"And I always will."

"Make me cum baby, please."

"I want to be with you so bad right now. You can suck me until I get hard then I can slide my thick cock in and out,"

"Oh fuck!" John held the phone waiting for his husband to catch his breath

"Baby?"

"What?" Randy answered sounding slightly annoyed

"Aw, you sound somewhat…perturbed."

"Yea, you just made me cum all over myself."

"You could have disconnected the phone at any time."

"Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come upstairs now?" John smiled

"I'll be waiting."

The End

**A/N: Came to me after hearing Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé. It's a short one but please enjoy! : )**


End file.
